Urinary incontinence, in which the ordinary bodily muscle functions fail to prevent unintended leakage of urine, is a common malady among women, particularly older women. It is estimated that up to 50% of women occasionally leak urine involuntarily, and that approximately 25% of women will seek medical advice at some point in order to deal with the problem. Stress incontinence, the most common type of urinary incontinence, refers to the involuntary loss of urine resulting from abdominal pressure rise, occurring during exercise, coughing, sneezing, laughing, etc. When stress incontinence occurs, it is usually the result of the abnormal descent of the urethra and bladder neck below the level of the pelvic floor. Many women wear sanitary napkins or diapers in order to deal with incontinence, and some women resort to surgical procedures.
Pessary devices are known to help relieve involuntary urination in a female. Such devices are designed for arrangement in the vagina for compressive action on and support of the urethra.
Pessary devices inserted into the vaginal canal must also be easily removed from the vaginal canal. To increase the ease with which the pessary device is removed, a withdrawal member is attached to the pessary device. In attaching the withdrawal member, the withdrawal member must be attached such that it cannot accidentally separate from the pessary device.
As such, there remains a need for a pessary device with improved ease of removal. The pessary device utilizes a withdrawal member for ease of removal. The withdrawal member should be attached so that it cannot be detached from the pessary device. As such there remains a need for a method to attach a withdrawal member to a pessary device.